A virtual content store in an Interactive Services Architecture provides a method and system for consolidating resources in a central storage facility while maintaining operational consistency. Further, the virtual content store maintains adherence to the Interactive Services Architecture (ISA) standard as defined by the ISA 1.4 Specification, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. In conventional systems, content provider networks often have to use multiple content stores that are geographically proximate to their service areas. For example, content stores that each maintain copies of all available content may need to be available for every 10,000 subscribers. This results in an inefficient and duplicative use of storage resources.